


A Very Late White Day (One-Shots)

by IdolGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But still go and follow her, Check her out shes awesome, Collab with disasterdoodlesinc on fanfiction.net, Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, Kisses, M/M, Nekoma, She hasn't written anything yet tho except for this, Shiratorizawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day, Yaoi, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl
Summary: (Late White Day One-Shots) A bunch of one-shots my friend disasterdoodlesinc onFF.net initially wrote for Valentine's Day, but we procrastinated and just published them like four days after White Day.White Day is here, and the volleyball players of Haikyuu have a lot of plans.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata give each other gifts.

“Boke! Hinata, boke!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Hinata whined, glaring at Kageyama. They were working on yet another new attack pattern as if their crazy quick weren’t already enough. Which, in hindsight, it wasn’t, since the teams were catching on to the trick easily, but still! And what’s worse, Daichi still insisted on having practice on White Day! So, in Hinata’s mind, nobody could blame him for being a bit distracted.

Hinata made Kageyama something- not that he’d ever admitted it, but now he couldn’t give it to Kageyama without it looking weird in front of everyone.

After another spectacular fail on the duo’s part, Daichi called practice off since it was pretty late, and the club started packing up. After helping put away the stray balls and changing out of his jersey, Hinata got to the bike rack. Checking his phone, he noted that it was 8:27 and he was actually pretty early for once. He unlocked the bike with a sigh and started biking to the mountain he lived on.

But he barely made it past five feet when a yell reached Hinata’s ears. “Oi, Hinata! Wait up, boke!”

Hinata’s head whipped around so fast Hinata might have gotten a burn on his cheeks.

Kageyama was running after Hinata, waving a paper bag. Hinata stopped in amazement as Kageyama stopped in front of the orange-haired midget and handed him the bag. “For you…” He muttered, blushing and looking away once Hinata took the bag. “Happy White Day…”

Hinata, who was still shocked, suddenly snapped out of it and as a consequence, nearly fell off his bike. “I have something for you too!“ He yelled, grabbing his bag and ruffling it. He didn’t miss Kageyama’s incredulous stare, however. 

He brought out a poorly wrapped box and presented it to Kageyama. “I made it myself!”

Kageyama took it, face still cherry red. “Thanks.” He looked away in embarrassment again. “W-Well, I have to go! Bye!” And in a flash, Kageyama was gone.

Why did Hinata think that Kageyama getting flustered was so cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's so short. I didn't think it would be so short.
> 
> Anyway, welcome! DisasterDoodlesInc from FF.net helped me a lot with this so go check her out!
> 
> See ya! 
> 
> \- Idol


	2. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga on White Day

“Gwaaa~” Suga yawned as he stretched his arms, getting out of bed. He lazily swatted the alarm, making it shut off. The gray-haired boy stumbled to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up.

That was when the realization hit him like a bolt of thunder.

Today is White Day!

A wave of elation hit him, quickly followed by a wave of disappointment. It’s only 5:45, Daichi won’t be awake this early… With that thought, Suga brushed his teeth and changed into his school uniform, and did other stuff like making his hair tidy. When he got out of the bathroom, it was 6:00. There was no morning practice today, so he could take his time-

Ping!

Suga’s phone lit up with a new message, and the boy immediately opened the device to check. Turns out Daichi was awake.

Happy White Day to my favorite setter! 

“Aww…” Suga sent Daichi a quick text back.

Happy White Day to my favorite captain!  
BTW I made u something :D

Suga didn’t have to wait long for a reply as he made breakfast for his siblings. Believe it or not, Suga had four siblings, all quadruplets and in the fifth grade. They lived alone since their parents were always on business trips, so Suga made them breakfast and got one of his friends to pick them up since he was busy with volleyball.

Anyway, Daichi replied fairly quickly.

Nice, I made u something 2! See u at practice?

Suga blinked a few times, reading the message, as he beat the eggs.

But I thought the practice was off today…

As always, Daichi replied fast. Suga made the kids scrambled eggs and was packing his own bag.

Y can’t it just be the two of us? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudge, I thought this would be longer but it isn't.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff!
> 
> \- Idol


	3. Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finds Akaashi and accidentally comes out to everyone in Fukurodani.

The sun rose over the city of Tokyo, although Akaashi Keiji was already wide awake. He had been so for hours, practicing his sets. An alarm sounded from another room, signaling the fact that Akaashi should get ready for school. He pulled his shirt over his head, brought his jacket over his shoulders, and began the short walk to Fukurodani Academy.

A thought passed over Akaashi's head, making him think he forgot something critical, which he disregarded.

As he passed through the gates, he heard a voice call behind him.

“AKAAGAHGAHASHIIIIIIIIIII!”

Akaashi turned his head to see pure insanity manifested in a person. Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes and that look that just emanated a happy dog waiting for his master.

Bokuto charged at Akaashi, waving a small paper bag. Akaashi was met with an enormous bear-hug and a shower of kisses, and he froze in place.

"Happy White Day!"

Akaashi's face went red with embarrassment, seeing that half the schoolyard was now staring at him and laughing.

Oh shoot, He thought.

I forgot about the present.

Akaashi lifted Bokuto's arms off of his shoulders. Bokuto presented him with his gift, not at all embarrassed that he had probably just come out to his whole school.

Bokuto stood there like a dog, giving Akaashi the look he gives when he wants to spike. Akaashi knew this was his way of asking for his gift, and felt a pang of guilt. He grabbed Bokuto by the wrist and dragged him to a corner, his other hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Bokuto, listen, I, uh, it's a really nice gesture and all…" Akaashi lost his words through a filter of embarrassment. "It's just…"

"Well, what?" asked Bokuto.

"Well, I've left your present at home."

Akaashi watched as a bit of life slipped from Bokuto's face, but then saw it perk back up like an owl.

"Well, who cares if I get to spend the entire day with my favorite setter!" Bokuto attacked Akaashi with another bear-hug, and they both ended up on the ground.

Wow, thought Akaashi. Thank goodness I have a boyfriend like you.

His thoughts were followed by a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty short, but this one is one of my favorites.
> 
> Bokuaka was written by DDInc, so you can thank her for that.
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day!
> 
> \- Idol


	4. Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo bothers Kenma

“Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya…”

“Kuroo, please shut up.”

“Aww Kenma, you’re no fun~” Kuroo pouted as he looked at his boyfriend, who was licking an ice-cream cone while playing a game on his phone at the same time. “The Nyan Cat song is amazing!”

“No, it’s plain annoying,” Kenma replied emotionlessly, looking away. “All she says is ‘nya.’ What’s so good about that?”

Kuroo swung an arm around Kenma, who jolted at the physical contact. “We’re from Nekoma, right? What’s the point of going to a cat-based school and not listening to cat-based songs?” He suddenly grinned deviously at Kenma’s blushing face. “You know you’re a part cat, Kenma. Don’t deny it.”

“No, I believe I am completely huma-aah!” Kenma yelped as Kuroo suddenly twisted his chin so Kenma was facing Kuroo, a bit too close for comfort, but it was his boyfriend, so he didn’t care. Kuroo stared into Kenma’s eyes, which made the pudding-haired setter a bit nervous though he didn’t show it outwardly.

Kuroo’s other hand, the one that wasn’t holding Kenma’s chin, went to Kenma’s neck, and Kuroo started tickling him. To his satisfaction, a low purr came from Kenma unconsciously as Kuroo grinned in victory.

His face now as hot as ghost pepper, Kenma tore his face away and let his back face Kuroo, playing his game again.

They were at a park near their school for a White Day “date,” as Kuroo called it. In Kenma’s mind, it was less of a date than Kuroo teasing him, but hey, it was Kuroo. He didn’t care that much.

Scratch that, he cared a lot for the rooster-haired middle blocker.

But he wouldn’t admit that.

Until said blocker turned Kenma around yet again and kissed him.

Then it was fine to admit that yes, Kenma was in love with his best friend Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA this is so short
> 
> But Kenma is such a precious cinnamon roll uwu
> 
> Anyway, ciao!
> 
> \- Idol


	5. Tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yamaguchi meet at the store by accident

“Excuse me, miss!”

“Oh?” The worker turned around to see a freckled kid with olive-green hair standing behind her. “What do you need, sweetie?”

"Uhhh, where are the dinosaur plushies?” The boy asked nervously.

“Oh, they’re in the toy section, that way.” She pointed towards the back of the store.

The kid beamed at her in gratefulness. “Thank you, Miss…”

“Just call me Okudera.” 

“Right! Then you can call me Yamaguchi!” The kid - Yamaguchi - beamed and ran off to the toys section.

Turns out there was an entire aisle dedicated to dinosaur toys. There were electronic robots, dinosaur puzzles, anything dinosaur-related you could think of was there. Yamaguchi gasped when he saw something that really caught his eye.

It was a plushie of a dinosaur. It was maroon, could stand on its own, had really big anime eyes, and even had glasses! It looked just like a certain middle blocker on the Karasuno team.

Tomorrow was White Day and Yamaguchi was out shopping for a present. Who was the present for? His crush, Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi was pretty sure the tallboy wasn’t into other boys, but he had to take a chance.

Besides, the dino was too cute.

He was gonna call it Tiggy.

Yamaguchi happily plucked the toy off the shelf and skipped across the store to the checkout, when he saw-

“Tsukki!?”

Said male jumped in surprise (as he was not wearing his headphones for once in his goddamn life) and stared at Yamaguchi like he was an alien. “Yamaguchi! Umm, well, what are you going here? And is that…” Tsukishima’s eyes widened when he saw what the freckled pinch-server was carrying. “A stuffed tyrannosaurus rex?

Yamaguchi externally: “Well…”

Yamaguchi internally: HolyAsahiwhyistheloveofmylifeinthesamestorehewassupposedtobewiththeothersomiGOSH-

Tsukishima finished checking out and allowed Yamaguchi to pay for his toy. Yamaguchi took the receipt only to see Tsukki still stubbornly hanging beside him. “Something wrong, Tsukki?”

“Huh?” A slight tinge of pink covered a little of Tsukishima’s cheeks, so little that it was barely noticeable. It still surprised the other boy though. Tsukishima continued. “Well, I was thinking, tomorrow is White Day and we have practice, so we could hang out?” It came out as more of a question than an answer to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi didn’t care, however, and before his nerves could take over, he jumped on Tsukki, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Tsukki! You’re the best!”

“Ow, ow, heavy...get OFF!”

The two walked to a nearby park, where Yamaguchi wanted to go on the swings. Tsukishima reluctantly followed, standing to the side, but he couldn’t help a small grin from appearing on his face when he saw how happy Yamaguchi was.

That was the strange thing about the pinch-server: He always managed to make Tsukishima smile. Even the tall blocker didn’t understand it.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up with realization as he jumped off the swing midair (which, in Tsukki’s eyes, was pretty cool, but he’d never admit it) and he ran to where he had kept the bag with the plushie. Taking it out, he held it out to Tsukishima, bowing. “I-I got you something for White Day!”

A few seconds passed, in which Yamaguchi was frightened that Tsukishima would think it was weird that his best friend gave him a gift for White day.

Instead, he was pulled by Tsukishima into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer, I guess.
> 
> DDInc: "CAN YOU FEEL THE GAAAAY TONIGHT?"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Idol


	6. Ushiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Tendou come out to each other in the lunchroom.

“Wakatoshi-kuuuun, what is today’s date?”

“Hah?” Ushijima looked up from his food at the crazy guess-monster known as Tendou, a bit surprised at the sudden question. “Uhh, March 14? Why would you-”

“WRONG! BEEP!!” Ushijima jumped back as Tendou suddenly shouted, crossing his arms. “Today is White Day!”

“That’s not a date, that’s a holiday.” Ushijima deadpanned.

“Holidays can be considered dates too!” Tendou pouted.

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Can too.”

“Can not- HEY!” Tendou stood up, nearly knocking down the table in the process and making Ushijima flinch a bit. “That’s not fair!”

“Oi, cool it, you volleyball idiots!” That shout came from Goshiki, who made scattered snickers appear all over the lunchroom.

Ushijima didn’t seem nearly as fazed as Tendou, who was suddenly a blushing mess. “Satori, sit down before you make a fool of yourself.”

“Aww…” Tendou sat down, his hair suddenly drooping more than it should have been.

“Cheer up, it's not like-”

“How can I cheer up if my favorite friend forgot about the most important day of the year!?” Tendou whined, hiding his face.

Ushijima cocked his head. “Isn’t the most important day of the year the start of the Nationals?”

“AARGH!” This only made Tendou more frustrated, and he angrily stood up, catching the attention of the whole lunchroom. “WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LIKE YOU!?”

Pin Drop silence.

Someone softly singing “Can you feel the gay tonight~” 

Ushiwaka’s deadpan stare. “Cool, I like you too.”

Tendou at least had the decency to sit down after coming out to the entire grade (but nobody was surprised; they kinda expected it.) In a softer voice, but still having that loud and rambunctious tone to it, Tendou spoke after the normal buzz of the lunchroom had returned. “It’s not like I like you as a friend. I like you more than a friend. Geez, you’re so dense-”

“I like you the same way too.”

Tendou, along with about the whole room, choked on air, taking a minute to regain his bearings. “You WHAT!?”

It was as though Medusa had strolled through the room, as the shock of Ushijima Wakatoshi, the cold-hearted ace spiker of Shiratorizawa Academy being gay had absolutely stunned the entire room.

For _Tendou Satori_ of all people.

“Are you supposed to give the person you like a gift?” Ushijima questioned curiously. “Hand me that napkin.”

Tendou complied.

  
Ushijima fished out a pen from his pocket and wrote on the napkin,  _ Happy White Day to the Guess Monster. Meet me at the park after practice today.  _

He gave the napkin to Tendou, who’s eyes became even wider if possible. “B-But you didn’t even ask me out!”

“No need, I know you’ll say yes.” Ushijima munched on his apple nonchalantly.

“WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT?”

“Will you come?”

“OF COURSE I’LL COME, YOU IDIOT!”

“You’re one to talk.”

“EXCUSE ME-”

“Tendou Satori! Please sit down!”

“Yes, ma’am…”

And cue the lunchroom giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than the rest because I'm good at writing characters like Tendou. He's frickin' hilarious.


	7. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa arranges a surprise for Iwaizumi.

“Happy White Day, Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!”

A cheerful spirit had possessed Oikawa Tooru on this simple sunny day in Miyagi. Today was White Day and the day that Oikawa's plan of three months of preparations would be completed. The Aoba Johsai boys volleyball team stood around Oikawa in a pose that presented him as the center of attention. Oikawa stood in the middle, and the rest of his team stood around him with their arms sticking out, kind of like a blooming flower. (Idk I don't know how to describe it) The players themselves had varying levels of enthusiasm; Hanamaki smiled with bright enthusiasm, Kunimi stood with a dead look on his face, and Kyoutani was flared and ready to strangle Oikawa.

"For you, Iwa-chan!" Said Oikawa, standing up and bowing while presenting Iwaizumi with a small bag.

Iwaizumi snatched the bag from Oikawa's hand and began to walk away when he heard Oikawa cry out.

"At least open it!"

Iwaizumi sighed in disgust and peered into the bag. Inside was a single piece of paper. He took it out and read it aloud.

"To Iwa-chan," he sighed. "Will you please go out with me?"

Iwaizumi was taken aback by such a question, although he showed no hesitation. He stood and contemplated his answer and looked back at his poor team. Kyoutani gave him a strong glare, which seemed to say, "Answer right now, you dumbass, or I'm gonna lose it all."

Iwaizumi started at Oikawa's puppy eyes, just hoping for a yes. He knew he didn't want to, but he didn't want to listen to Oikawa's whining after practice.

"Fine, Shittykawa. When and where?"

Oikawa's face lit up like a sunrise, which somehow triggered something in Iwaizumi. He couldn't understand what it was, although Oikawa's words brought him back to sentience.

"The park at four works for me~," said Oikawa.

"Brilliant." Iwaizumi turned to the players and began to wander away. "Kyoutani, Yahaba, set up the net. Kindaichi, go get the box, and Watari, go find-" 

"Awwwww, Iwa-chan, you don't have anything for me?"

"I've got a spike that could head to your face."

Oikawa displayed his puppy eyes.

"Fine, Shittykawa. Here." He said, throwing a bag at Oikawa's head. Oikawa hastily opened it to find an assortment of what looked to be homemade chocolates.

Oikawa squealed like a pig in happiness, knowing that the last time Iwaizumi had done this for someone was in the seventh grade for his crush.

Iwaizumi was immediately flustered by Oikawa's squeal and tried to hide his blush, failing to do so anyway. Maybe going out with him wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DDInc wrote this and it's amazing in my opinion.
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> \- Idol


	8. Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya surprises Asahi while said spiker walks to school.

Asahi was having a perfectly good morning.

It was White Day, and he was a bit sad that he had forgotten, but he was up late practicing his jump serves the night before anyway. The sun was tinting the sky pink slowly as Asahi strolled to school. He wasn’t in any hurry; Daichi and Suga were probably making out in the gym anyway.

The ace was humming a song, namely Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams. Asahi was a hardcore Bryan Adams and Bon Jovi fan and he loves literally all their songs. He had most of them committed to memory.

Yes, Asahi was having a good morning, watching the sun washing away the darkness and humming Bryan Adams.

What could go wrong?

“HAPPY WHITE DAY!”

Asahi screeched as a small blur dashed towards him and tackled him to the ground- or at least, tried to. Asahi was so huge that he only stumbled a bit, but being a fragile human being, he was terrified.

The short libero lifted his head, hugging Asahi. Asahi then realized that the shorter male had a kazoo in his mouth. “...Noya? What are you-”

_ Buuuu! _

“Hah?”

_ Bu Bu Buu Buu Bu Buuuu, Bu Bu Buu Buu Bu BUUUU! _

Noya was happily blowing into the kazoo in the rhythm of the Happy Birthday song, not caring how bad he was at playing the kazoo.

He repeated it three times then spat out the kazoo and looked at his taller boyfriend with a wide grin. “So? Whaddya think?”

Asahi could only stare. Noya looked beautiful. His cheeks were tinted a light rose color (probably from blowing the kazoo so loudly; Noya wasn’t the type to get embarrassed) and his eyes were dancing with joy. He just looked so  _ cute _ -

Which prompted Asahi to suddenly kiss the shorter male.

Yes, nothing could go wrong on such a lovely morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but I think it's cute.
> 
> Also, I based Asahi liking Bon Jovi off of my lil' bro.
> 
> Genki de ite ne!
> 
> \- Idol


	9. Kiyoyachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi draws something for Kiyoko

You would never guess it at first, but Yachi LOVED art.

Like, it was her entire life aside from studying and being one of the Karasuno Volleyball Club’s managers.

She could go for hours on end talking about the latest art supplies or about what kind of paper was right for what kind of material. When people needed artwork made, they usually came to her first. As such, she was very confident about her artistic abilities.

But she was not so confident about her memory.

Which led to her completely forgetting about White Day, the most important day of the year (to her.)

You see, Yachi might have a small crush on someone. That someone being the gorgeous other manager of the Karasuno Volleyball team, Shimizu Kiyoko. Every boy in the school was head-over-heels for her. And, as much as Yachi hated to admit it, the girl had enraptured her as well.

Yachi was known for being timid and shy, but she decided that she was going to leave that version of herself behind and turn over a new leaf. And that meant confessing to Kiyoko. But Yachi had completely forgotten about White Day and she only remembered when she noticed a boy giving chocolates to a girl.

Lucky for her, she had brought all of her art supplies to school, and she had already taken the notes for the next three lessons last night. So she feverishly started drawing in her sketchbook. The teacher knew how much of a diligent student Yachi was, so she didn’t question Yachi’s unusual behavior.

Yachi drew all throughout morning classes, lunch, and afternoon classes. She finally finished while the bell rang for lunch, and she bolted out of her seat. Everyone in her class stared at her; it’s not every day that you see the least athletic in the class running. 

Yachi knew Kiyoko’s class was upstairs, so she ran up the stairs to catch the girl before she went to lunch. But as she ran up the second flight of stairs, she passed the very girl she was rushing to meet.

“Kiyo-Aah!” Yachi tried to turn around, but she slipped instead, and nearly fell down the stairs- if not for someone clasping her hand. She looked up to see Kiyoko holding her wrist to make sure she didn’t tumble down.

Kiyoko helped Yachi regain her footing, and then Yachi bowed deeply. “I’m so sorry Kiyoko-san! If I was a little more careful you wouldn’t have to do that!’

Kiyoko just waved her off with a smile. “No, it's fine. I didn’t mind. But be more careful next time; it wouldn’t do for you to get hurt.” Just then, she noticed a piece of paper in Yachi’s hand, which she was clutching tightly. “What’s that?”

Yachi’s face turned around fifty shades of red as she held out the paper. “I-its for y-y-you, K-Kiyoko-san,” She looked away, blushing.

Kiyoko could feel her cheeks turning a light pink as well; she has had a crush on this girl ever since she met her. She accepted the drawing with a thank you, but as soon as she did, Yachi ran away, leaving Kiyoko startled.

She just chuckled. “She was probably embarrassed...this is really cute though,” She murmured as she held up the beautiful drawing.

_ Meanwhile… _

“KIYOKO-SAAAAA-”

“Tanaka! What in the name of Asahi are you doing?”

“S-Suga! Yachi gave Kiyoko-san a gift before me, so-OW, OW, OW!! LET ME GO!”

“NO! You’re coming with me to face Daichi!”

“SUGA PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! YUU WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to and I don't regret it.
> 
> Jaa, ne!
> 
> \- Idol


	10. Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev and Yaku cuddle in bed

Haiba Lev was an interesting person. Half Russian, half Japanese, and over six feet tall, he held the position of spiker on Nekoma High School’s boy’s volleyball team. He was also gay.

The same could be said for his boyfriend, Yaku Morisuke, the very short libero of Nekoma. And on this blessed day, they decided not to go out and just lie in bed together. Neither person was asleep, but they didn't make that obvious to each other. Yaku had his arms crossed behind Lev's neck, and Lev had wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist. Their foreheads were pressed together, and all was peaceful.

Until Lev sneezed.

Mind you, this was not a normal sneeze. This was coming from a larger than average human, which thus made it a larger than average sneeze. And so prompting Lev's arms to tense up, pulling Yaku much closer to his chest. This took Yaku by surprise, as Lev was not the kind of person to do this.

"What the hell, Lev?"

"I sneezed…"

"No, dumbass, why am I so close to your chest?"

“Uhhhh…” Lev didn’t want to say that it was because he sneezed that his arms tensed up as if he did Yaku would want to move away, and Lev liked being this close to him. However, he didn’t have any other excuse, so he stayed silent.

Yaku didn’t ask for an answer, surprisingly, and cozied himself up to Lev’s chest. He began to purr like a cat, almost as a side effect of going to a school named after cats. Lev blushed and simply let it all happen, and the two dozed off to sleep.

It’s not like anyone was going to tell them that the team was going to check on them, as Lev had given Kenma an extra key to his house. And it’s not like anyone was going to tell them that Yamamoto took a photo of the two, cause they were just too cute. A big lion protecting a small cat.

I mean, who would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DDInc wrote this and it's so fluffy oml-
> 
> Anyway, matane minna-san!
> 
> \- Idol


	11. Ennotana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Ennoshita meet in the club room.

All that was said about Tanaka Ryunosuke was that he was one, completely insane, and two, assumably the only straight person on the Karasuno boys volleyball team. Even Tsukishima, the tall and lanky blond middle blocker known for his pure saltiness, was a pansexual person currently crushing on their pinch server, Yamaguchi. Every member had come out as either gay, bisexual, or pansexual by the end of their first year, besides Tanaka. However, things are not always what they seem.

On the day of March 14 of Tanaka's second year of high school, all seemed gay and normal. Most of the team decided screw practice, we're going off on dates, and so Tanaka mostly had the club room to himself. The only other person in the room with him was Ennoshita Chikara, a wing spiker who many assumed was going to be the next captain.

"Do you have any plans?" said Tanaka. Ennoshita knew the question was directed at him, as he was the only other person in the room.

"Nope. I thought there was practice today, but the only two people in there are Daichi and Suga, and you might not want to go in there…" Earlier, Ennoshita had ventured to the gym and witnessed something he likely should not have, and simply noped his way right back out the door. He made it very clear to Tanaka that the gym was going to be occupied for a while. "Do you have any plans?"

"Nope. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the one before that."

Tanaka gathered his possessions and put them in his bag, then sat down on one of the few chairs in the room.

"Remember before the inter-high prelims when I said I really wanted a girlfriend? For motivational purposes, you know," asked Tanaka.

Ennoshita flashed back to that one time in the club room when Tanaka had acted out a scene with an imaginary girlfriend, and how much a girlfriend would have boosted his gameplay morale. He shuddered. "Yes, yes I do. I don't want to, but I sure as hell do."

Tanaka looked up at him. "I've had a change of heart," he said.

_ Oh?  _ Thought Ennoshita.  _ Is he actually giving up on having a girlfriend? _

"It's going to come off as a little odd, knowing the context." Tanaka continued. Ennoshita waited for Tanaka to declare his broken heart.

"Ennoshita Chikara, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ennoshita almost stumbled back at the statement. He kept himself balanced long enough to say "Excuse me" and step outside.

Tanaka heard a series of screams in varying pitches. Some were like after they won a game, some were pitched with fear, and others expressed as though a bomb had gone off.

Ennoshita entered the club room again, completely unfazed by the fact that he had just screamed like someone was murdered. Tanaka looked at him in fear.

"So is that a no?" asked Tanaka.

Ennoshita simply smiled and said, "Of course not! It's a yes!" He launched himself at Tanaka, and they fell to the hard floor with a thud.

The sheer expression that which plagued Sawamura Daichi's face when he entered the club room to find Tanaka Ryunosuke, the most straight and insane person on his team and most likely Karasuno's next ace, and Ennoshita Chikara, the most likely candidate for Karasuno's next captain, lying on the floor, hearts to hearts and lips to lips, tangled up in each other and love, can only be described as absolutely shook beyond the fucking moon.

And that is all that was said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DDInc wrote this too. She writes so well, like I cannot write Ennotana for the life of me.
> 
> Anyway, that's the end of this work! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sayounara, minna!
> 
> \- Idol


End file.
